Factory Reset
by 8Zodiactrolls8
Summary: Ladonia gets bullied by the other Micronations


The other micronations were always mean to Ladonia, so today was no exception. But the difference with today is that they were especially mean, insulting even his brother Sealand for being around him and trying to stick up for him, and they were at a world meeting, sitting at the Phony Nations table. Sealand gave into the pressure and started in, too.  
"You're so annoying and rude! You act like you're the leader, but no, it's me! And you're so ungrateful to mama and papa, no wonder why I'm their favorite! At least I let them know I love them!" Sealand whisper-shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the other boy.  
"Haha, I guess they're right, gingers really don't have souls. Even your own brother can't stand you!" Molossia laughed.  
"They are right y'know, you act like you're all that, but there's nothing really that great about you. And your art is terrible," Wy rolled her eyes. Ladonia willed himself to stay strong enough so he wouldn't cry in front of them. He knew that him crying would be one more thing they can tease him about. He glanced at Kugelmugel, hoping that they would help out, or at least not add to the bullying. Kugel was pissed to say the least, but it didn't seem as though they'd stick up for Ladonia. So much for having any sort of support.  
"You'd be so much better if you stayed as a girl. Such a pretty girl I'm guessing. Ginger ladies are so pretty," Seborga sighed, apparently liking the idea of Ladonia's body. Disgust crossed everyone's features, stopping the Yell-at-Ladonia-fest.  
"Too far?" He asked.  
"Absolutely disgusting! You're nearly an adult while he's just thirteen! And saying he should stay as a girl is just plain mean!" Kugelmugel jumped up, fed up with the fighting.  
"Wow Kugel really is a strange one, can't tell when he's wasting his time. Sticking up for a micronation that's not even real!" The older kids laughed.  
"Shut up! You guys are just stupid! My nation's as real as all of yours!" Ladonia snapped, about ready to give up and go to Sweden and Finland.  
"You guys should stay quiet unless you want a real nation to come over here," Hong Kong said, unaware of what was being said. 'He's probably texting Iceland.' Ladonia thought. While he was busy glaring at Hong Kong, Sealand reached into his bag and grabbed his laptop out. Ladonia noticed him open it from the corner of his eye. He made a grab for it, but fell on the table when he pulled it away. Sealand lost his grip on it though, and it fell to the ground with a crash. Ladonia cried out in pain and curled in on himself. Kugelmugel and Sealand immediately asked if he was okay, while Molossia picked up the laptop again. He cautiously looked over it before pulling out one of the keys. Ladonia slapped a hand over his mouth as plump tears began falling.  
"Stop it you're hurting him!" Sealand cried, trying to grab it away. Molossia turned away from him and threw it on the floor. The sound of it shattering rung in Ladonia's ears. He almost screamed as the intense pain came in what felt like waves. It felt like he was going to pass out.  
Just as he was about to stomp on it, someone yelled "stop!" All of the micronations' caretakers ran over, immediately stopping all activity. Sweden picked Ladonia up and held him close. Sealand ran over to Finland and apologized for hurting Ladonia. Austria and Australia grabbed their kids and went back to the Real Nation table. "Sorry dudes, I don't know why he's such a dick,"America said to Sweden and Finland.  
"Well now the brat won't have to remember any of this," Molossia said under his breath. He picked the laptop up, opened it gingerly, and clicked his way to the settings. Factory data reset. He wasn't sure what would happen, but he guessed since Ladonia is so affected by what happens to the laptop, it would erase his memory. The final click sounded louder than the rest. He shut it and handed it to Sweden before walking off.  
"Well… I'm sure being hurt like that can make a kid tired," Finland said when he saw the passed out Ladonia. They went back to the table to ask for their leave.  
A hushed "I'm going with" sounded throughout the room. Kugelmugel struggled out of Austria's arms and ran over to his boyfriend.  
"I'm coming with. I need to make sure he's okay," they stated. Finland looked up at Austria, asking with his eyes if it's okay. He waved his kid off. He didn't care as long as he came home at some point.  
Sealand and Kugelmugel anxiously paced his bed, waiting for him to wake up. It's been hours. Sealand felt beyond guilty for what he started. Finally they heard a soft groan from his bed.  
"He's awake!" Sealand yelled loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. Finland rushed in, wanting to make sure his son was okay.  
"Oh my baby! Are you okay? Where do you hurt?" Finland asked, touching his face gently. A look of confusion crossed Ladonia's face.  
"Who are you people?" 


End file.
